


All About Berlin

by ProfSledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: 120 Pounds of Anger, Gen, I too love Speirs, Liebgott loves Speirs, THIS FIC ALSO FEATURES A VERY ANGRY LIEBGOTT, This fic features a POV from Webster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfSledge/pseuds/ProfSledge
Summary: Liebgott admires Speirs and his stone cold facade.  As war progresses, Liebgott slowly takes on a facade like Speirs as well as his own, making him a force to be reckon with.  However, when Webster gets ahold of what's happening with Lieb, he alerts Captain Winters, who also has noticed the change.





	

When I left for the hospital due to my wounds, I remember Liebgott being a feisty Jewish man who had an ability to shoot a target a mile away with a single bullet. I had always admired him and his way of coping with the war, but those four months I was gone changed him for, what a lot of people in Easy Company say, the worst.

I came back and was immediately put into the second platoon with Liebgott. He greeted me coldly and whenever I asked a question, I received a snarky answer from him. As I sat in the back of the truck with the rest of the guys, Liebgott stared at me in a way that partially frightened me. It was a stare I had seen before, but not front Lieb. Then it hit me like a grenade hits an unexpected body. I didn't say anything, but I'm sure Sargeant Malarkey saw my face change. Once Liebgott exited the truck with the others, Malarkey stood next to me.

"Everyone's been saying the war is hardening him." Malarkey piped up before climbing out of the back of the truck with his things.

"Sir, he stared at me the same exact way Captain Speirs stares at the Krauts..." I spoke up before following suit. Malarkey looked at me as I climbed out of the truck.

"Hmm." Malarkey hummed and walked away, leaving me with my own thoughts. I grabbed my gear and headed off towards the house we were put up in. 

As soon as I found an empty bed, I looked at Liebgott who had a dead stare that lined up with several buildings across the river where Krauts had set up camp. I looked around before clearing my throat.

"Hey, Liebgott. Can I talk to you in private?" I whispered. He turned his head towards me and raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. Do you need to be filled in with the past four months of war you unfortunately missed out on?" I hated the new Liebgott. But I sighed and walked out of the room, hoping he would follow me. And he did. 

We found ourselves in a small, empty room. I walked towards the window to look outside. When I turned around, Liebgott stood in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want, Web?" He piped up. I inhaled deeply before speaking up.

"Why have you changed? You're clearly not the Liebgott everyone knows." Liebgott laughed and began to head for the door.

"You can't be serious. If you were at Bastogne, you would understand." Liebgott reached for the door handle.

"No. That's... That's not what I meant. No one has changed as much as you. I know you better than anyone here, Lieb." I spoke up. Liebgott's hand dropped from the door handle and he turned around.

"You know how much I missed your sorry ass, Web?" Liebgott stared at me. I shook my head slightly. He turned his head to the side and bit his bottom lip.

"I missed you a ton. People kept asking me what was wrong and I told them I missed someone dearly. They told me they all missed someone except for one," he started off. He folded his arms and walked towards me. "Captain Speirs told me there is no point in worrying. I thought he was joking, but I came to realize that he was where he was at because there was no point in worrying. He's a great role model and he got me through Bastogne. Do you want to know how hard it was to forget you, Web? It took me up until last week to fully forget you and now you pop back up. God fuck..." Liebgott ran his hand through his hair and towards the ground. I stared at him before walking towards him so I could hold him before he started crying.

"Joseph..." I whispered in his ear and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I going to fucking kill every single last Kraut. They won't know what hit them." Liebgott pushed himself away and looked out the window. He walked towards it and my eyes followed his every movement. He leaned against the window.

"Lieb, I'm here now. You don't have to--" I began but he cut me off before I could do anything else.

"Don't you see? I don't need you anymore. Captain Speirs said that a soldier who hasn't accepted the fact he's dead can't function like a soldier is supposed to function or some bullshit. And he's right."

"You are going to get yourself killed." I spoke up. Liebgott turned around and stormed up to me.

"Well at least I know I served my country and I got to kill Krauts." And with that, he stormed past me and out of the room, leaving me alone.

After a minute of processing, I headed out of the room myself before being rushed out of the house to go get showers. 

I watched Liebgott get undressed and headed in for the showers. The thoughts that ran through my mind made my face heat up slightly before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"David Webster." My name was spoken by a familiar voice. When I turned around, I found Captain Winters standing next to me. I saluted and, once I received a salute back, I stood there in silence.

"Come with me. We need to talk." He spoke rather quietly.

"Yes, sir." I replied, following behind him towards a far building. He led me into a room and sat me in a rather comfy chair.

"So, Webster. I heard from your NCO that you were in a very heated argument with Liebgott." My heart shrunk. "I see you know what I'm talking about." He smiled slightly.

"Yes, sir." I replied, replaying the scene in my head.

"What was this argument about?" He paced behind a desk with his arms folded. My mouth opened but for some reason, nothing came out at first.

"I, uh. I asked him what was wrong because he seemed different. I know four months can change a man easily, but Liebgott doesn't seem to be the man I knew before I left for the hospital." Winters stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Did he say anything that seemed drastic?" 

"He said he wanted to kill all of the Kr-- Germans, sir. And that if he died during the war that he died knowing he served with honor." I sat there, bouncing my leg. I had no idea why I was so nervous, but I knew that if Liebgott got wind that I was telling Captain Winters everything, there would be hell to pay.

"Sergeant Malarkey said that Captain Speirs' name came up a couple of times. Is this true?" Winters sat down in an office chair and leaned on the old desk that separated us.

"Yes it did, sir. Liebgott said that he admires Captain Speirs and wishes to be like him." 

"How so?" Winters spoke up.

"I catch him staring off like Captain Speirs. It's full of determination and you can tell there is an underlying tone of anticipation to get back on the front lines. Sir, I'm worried for him. I'm worried that we will wake up and find him surrounded by dead German soldiers." I spewed out. Winters inhaled and nodded.

"Alright. Thank you, Webster. You're free to go." I stood up and thanked him before heading towards the door. 

Later that evening, I sat in my bed waiting for orders when Liebgott came smashing through the door.

"You fucking told an officer about our conversation? Not just any officer but Captain Richard fucking Winters?" Liebgott screamed at me. I was taken aback by his outburst and the other guys in the room stared at me.

"Captain Winters asked me some questions and I answered them truthfully. So what?" I replied back. The little extra 'so what' sent him off.

"So what? So fucking what? Webster, I have to fucking go in for a mental evaluation because of you. If you can't fucking keep your mouth shut, you're going to end up like those fucking Krauts." I inhaled sharply and watched as Liebgott stormed out of the room. The other men in the room carried on with their things, ignoring me. They most likely thought I was a snitch, but in reality, I just really cared about Liebgott.

I ran after Lieb and found him in the back smoking a cigarette. When he noticed me, he dropped his cigarette and groaned.

"Can I be in peace for one fucking minute?" He announced. 

"I owe you an apology." I walked towards him.

"The fuck you do. I'm gonna get back to the States and have that on my fucking medical evaluations." He spoke angrily without yelling at me.

"Joseph. I'm sorry I answered Captain Winters making it seem that you were emotionally unstable."

"Is this apology actually for me or for your conscience?" Liebgott asked. I stayed quiet for a bit.

"Both. I really care about you and to come back and finding you absolutely mad just struck a nerve. Besides, what will they do? Send you home? You don't have to worry about any of this mess." I adjusted the gun strap on my shoulder.

"If I get sent back home before we drop into Berlin and I don't get to personally punch Hitler in the face, I'm going to be pissed." He laughed a bit. I smiled at him, appreciating the mood change.

"Well, if you go home, I'll send the Germans your condolences."


End file.
